Christmas Presents
by Arcade Lackey
Summary: Christmas two-shot. I must warn you that these chapters are lemons. They are more tasteful than some that I've seen, however. Chapter one is for the Set/Sorceress pairing from another story of mine titled 'Reload'. Chapter two is for the Turbo/Roxie pairing in the same story.
1. Set and Sorceress

In the game 'Blood and Thunder', the night of Christmas Eve, 1987.

It was time for bed, though the arcade was closed for the holidays. Set and Sorceress had already showered and changed into their respective nightwear, among other sleepy-time preparations before slipping into their rather large canopy bed, which had red satin sheets and pillows.

Sorceress lay there cuddling Set close to her as her mind was riddled with nagging thoughts. Their first Christmas together was going well, as far as she was concerned, but she had been getting increasingly comfortable in sharing all aspects of her life with him. He was normally a selfish guy, a fact he would freely admit, and for some reason he seemed proud of it. The problem? He hadn't asked her about the prospect of sex even once. She squeezed him a little closer, her heart racing at the thought of it. _I know he loves me, but there is something wrong with this.. __Doesn't he want more too? __Roxie said I should just make a move, but-_

"Is something the matter?" Set asked in a loving, yet tired tone as he hugged her around the middle and yawned. _Something has to be bothering her.._

Sorceress briefly scrunched her face up, not really wanting to talk about it. _W__ell there's no avoiding it now, is there? Still though.._ "Not really.." _'Not really,' my ears._ She sighed tiredly into Set's hair, then rested her chin on his head, "Set.. Don't you ever think about.. 'doing it'?"

Set stifled a laugh and beamed, "Is **that** what's on your mind?" He forced himself to stop grinning when he saw the concerned look on Sorceress' face. He raised one of his hands from her side and stroked her cheek, then her hair. "I think about it a good bit, yeah. I just didn't want to bring it up in case you weren't ready. It'd have made things real awkward, right?" _More awkward than talking about it right now, that's for sure._

"It's okay? Isn't it?" Sorceress asked nervously as her heart raced even more than just a moment before, "I-if we do it, I mean."

_That's sort of a silly question to ask a man. _"I'd like that, actually," Set chuckled, "..Did you want to do it now?"

"Obviously," Sorceress said as she rolled her eyes and a modest smile pursed her lips, "..How did you want to start?"

"Good question," Set sighed as he rolled onto his back and scratched his head. His messy black hair was even more of a mess than usual. _**Neither**__ of us has any kind of experience here.._ He sat up and took a deep breath, "Well, how about I try a few things and you tell me if you don't like it? Seems like a sensible approach to me.."

Sorceress giggled slightly and raised her head, resting it on her raised hand. "You.." she sighed, "You can be so selfish.."

"Is that an invitation?" Set beamed.

Sorceress puffed out her cheeks as she exhaled, "..Yes.." _I'd rather be the one 'in control', but maybe just this once.._

Set chuckled, somewhat taken aback by that answer. _I wish I had some kind of response for that._ He simply cracked his neck and knuckles.

"Really?" Sorceress asked while raising a mildly amused brow. _Is he even taking this seriously? Is he __**trying**__ to embarrass me?_

"I'm just messing around," Set chuckled as he put his hand on her shoulder and softly pushed her onto her back, then tenderly kissed her lips, "You said I could be selfish, so I'm gonna be selfish until you tell me to stop."

"Gee, thanks," Sorceress scoffed playfully as Set began to run his hand down her side, down to her thigh as he continued to kiss her. She was 'ready' for this, and yet she still couldn't help but feel anxiety welling up inside her at the fact that they were actually about to do it.. And then there was how **unpredictable** Set was. _I hope he doesn't do anything weird.._

Set didn't look it, but he was much more nervous than Sorceress. He didn't show it, of course; He figured that putting on a confident front, as usual, would at least make it seem like he was fully prepared for this type of situation. He casually snaked his hand in from the bottom of Sorceress' lacy, crimson nightgown and slowly slid it back up her side as she mumbled something, muffled by their kiss. "What was that?" he asked through his constant, teasing grin as he broke away. He was very obviously enjoying every second of this, after enduring for what had felt like centuries.

"N-nothing.." Sorceress said sheepishly while taking a deep breath. _He __**is**__ trying to__ embarrass me.._

"Oh.. Okay," Set beamed, practically radiating his false confidence like a beacon in otherwise pitch black darkness. He was always rather surprised at just how much Sorceress usually let him get away with. This was more so the case now where he was essentially given free reign. The only problem with that was his concerns about potentially making that **one** wrong move, **whatever** it might be, and never getting this kind of opportunity again. Set laughed, feeling a bit like he had already failed when he asked, "Would you prefer if I took it off? Or did you want it to stay on?"

Sorceress smiled a subtle, shy smile and sighed, "Aren't you supposed to be selfish?"

"I could go either way," Set chuckled as his heart pounded in his ears, which suddenly felt as though they were on fire. In mere fractions of a second, which felt more like a full minute to him, he debated his options, making the decision he would ultimately take much more complex than it needed to be. _Well, I've never seen her nude.._ His smile widened; Rather than a teasing grin, it was warmer now, a mature sort of smile. He steadied his balance as he lifted his other hand to gently grab the other side of Sorceress' nightgown and eased it up slowly.

Sorceress took another deep breath and swallowed hard as she reluctantly sat up and raised her arms so that Set could fit her nightgown over her head. Once it was off, her long, deep blue hair fell in front of her face in a messy array as Set placed the nightgown gently on the side of the bed. She smiled a little more confidently, feeling more at ease. It was a surprise, to her, that she felt this comfortable so suddenly. It was in part due to Set's sudden change in attitude, she reasoned, though the rest remained a mystery. She couldn't admit it out loud, but she had worried, for a while, that he might have used his blanket freedom to just outright rip her clothes off. _He's so unpredictable.._

"You're beautiful," Set breathed without hesitation as he slowly kissed Sorceress' neck through her hair. He worked his arms around to her back, wrapping her into a delicate hug as she slid her hands to his lower back.

"You're.. grey," Sorceress teased through a whisper at his neck just below his ear, which made Set burst out laughing.

"Yes, yes I am," Set beamed as he slowly broke away and ran his fingers through Sorceress' hair to get it out of her eyes, "Thanks for noticing."

"C-can we start yet, Darling?" Sorceress asked with a sheepish smile, "I just, um.." _Darn it._

Set slowly clutched his hand to his heart and gasped in a teasing way, "You are so **selfish**."

"Laugh it up," Sorceress beamed shyly as she nudged his hand over his heart and pushed him down onto his back, "I'm going to even the score, Mr. Warlock. This is your punishment for getting too cocky."

"Punish me more, Ms. Sorceress," Set teased as he rested his hands under the back of his head as Sorceress began to blush more than before, "I've been a **ba****d** boy."

Sorceress' blood was practically boiling in her veins; That's how it felt, at least. Set always managed to one-up her in teasing matches and it was a little frustrating for her. She didn't normally mind it that much, but she still felt like putting him in his place sometimes. She smirked in mild, playful annoyance and leaned down to kiss him as she unbuttoned his navy blue pajama shirt, pushing all of her nagging thoughts aside as best she could.

Set grinned on her lips as they deepened their kiss, pausing only to breathe. He didn't mind the sudden role inversion in the slightest, even when she slapped his hands away as he reached for her breasts.

_Nope. He's 'punished'._ Sorceress kept Set's hands pinned down on the bed's red satin sheets behind his head as she broke their kiss to tenderly lick his neck.

Set was **almost** too worried to comment this time, thinking Sorceress might not follow through if he said anything, but he couldn't help but articulate his thoughts. "You know," he started boldly before taking a quick breath.

She continued to lap at his neck, though slower. _What?_

"If you wanted to **punish** me-"

_**Here**__.._ Sorceress bit into his neck mid-sentence, which prompted him to yelp.

"Ahahahouch- I **love** you.." Set beamed as he closed one of his eyes due to Sorceress' long hair coming dangerously close. Whenever she bit him like that it always hurt like hell, but he felt an equal amount of pleasure as well. It was an intoxicating balance that he couldn't get enough of.

"You'd **better**, after all I put up with," Sorceress chuckled as she licked his neck clean before the wound closed up on its own, "..I love you too, Darling." She sighed contentedly and finally released his hands as she ran hers down past his chest and stomach, and easily undid the knot on his navy blue pajama pants.

_She's more bold than I expected; Probably shouldn't say **that** out loud._

Sorceress eased off Set's pajama pants, exposing his pair of loose grey and blue plaid boxers. She smirked at him as she leaned down over his chest, keeping herself propped up with one hand as she simply rested her other hand on his boxers, ready to milk this -pun intended- for everything it was worth.

Set smirked back in retaliation as he partially sat up and leaned on his elbows to keep himself propped up. "So what else did you have in mind, Honey?" He leaned up just a bit more; Their faces were no more than a few inches apart. His self-confidence had a way of sapping all of her own sometimes; As if for some reason he had all the answers even when he couldn't possibly.

"I guess we have to have a tie-breaker?" Sorceress chuckled sheepishly as she leaned down and slowly pecked at his lips. She wanted to continue being the one 'in charge', but also didn't want it to be **her** fault if things didn't go according to plan.

"Am I still 'punished'?"

"No.. Not anymore." _Not right now, at least._

"You know, for a punishment, that was rather lenient.."

"W-" _Argh, this is so corny.. "_Would you punish **me** then, to show me how it's done?"

"It's gonna be torture.." Set beamed as he tickled her ribs with one of his hands, still propped up by the other, "Are you sure?"

"Ah!" Sorceress giggled as she trapped his hand between her chest and arm, the one which was until then used to rest her hand on his boxers, "Yes, I'm sure.."

"Then lay down, and I'll give you a special lesson." _To the best of my abilities, at least._

"Very well," Sorceress said as she scoffed through her nose before laying on her back, her hands resting on her belly. She smiled up at him as he hovered over her, though that anxiety crept back into the forefront of her mind. _What's he gonna do now?_ She swallowed hard when Set placed his hands around the sides of her lacy black panties with a glint in his eyes.

_We've **both** been waiting for this, haven't we?_ Set easily placed his fingers around the inside of her panties and slid them off slowly, though the thought **had** crossed his mind to just yank them off to freak her out a little. _Wouldn't be very gentlemanly though, now would it?_

Sorceress heaved a shaky breath as Set dropped her panties onto the floor; She remained motionless as if it were some sort of challenge of endurance.

Set leaned over her, using one arm to steady himself as he wiggled the fingers of his right hand. He flashed her a grin as he placed his hand between her legs and eased his two middle fingers into her, palm facing upward. Sorceress suddenly gasped through her nose, clearly not expecting **that**. The sudden jolt of pleasure came as a total surprise, especially with how it was delivered. Without thinking, she had grabbed his hand, though Set simply tilted his head to the side. "What?" he laughed, "Is something wrong?"

Sorceress blew out a harsh breath through one side of her mouth as she let go of his hand, "..I-I was just surprised.. Go on." _Is **this** what I'm in for? Geez.._ She put her hand back over her other and decided that she wasn't going to move it again until Set was done 'torturing' her.. And she could **tell** it would be torture, but a heavenly torture unlike anything she had experienced before; She only knew she wanted more of it, and **deeper**. She wished that she had met him sooner, as she wasn't the sort of girl to do this kind of thing on her own.. though she was also beginning to wish that she **w****as**.

Set nodded at her with a knowing smile as he slowly pulled his fingers nearly all the way out before they entered her again, deeper than the first time. Sorceress had allowed him to be selfish in mostly whatever way he wished, though in his mind he was actually being rather generous. _Who knows how long I would be able to last anyways?_ He repeatedly, and gently, pumped his fingers inside her as deep as they would go as he continued thinking to himself while she was distracted with trying not to squirm in place. _She deserves so much better than me. I couldn't even count all of the hard times I've given her on both hands; Having only eight fingers total doesn't help either. I shouldn't be worrying about it this much. She **loves** me. Look at how far we've come.._ His fingers gradually began to budge into her faster as his insecurities began to mount one by one.

Sorceress heaved another shaky breath, unsure of how long she'd been holding it unknowingly. She squeezed her hands over her abdomen and curled her toes. She didn't understand **how** she could've gone so long without experiencing something like this._ What did I ever do to deserve him? Sure he's stressed me out on more than one occasion, but-_ She let out the subtlest of moans that Set would consider a game over to hear again a fair deal. Before long, she was about to lose it; She tightly shut her eyes and ever so slightly spread her legs as her breathing quickened. _It's a sin that I'm the only one feeling good right now, but-_ She didn't **want** him to stop, even if it **woul****d** mean that they would both feel this way in a matter of seconds anyway. As she climaxed, she relished in the realization that selfishness does indeed have its perks.. Not that she was **unaware** of this before. In this context, and to this extent, however, she never would have guessed without experiencing it firsthand. Her whole body shuddered due to his handiwork and she collapsed into a fit of giggles.

Set beamed at her, realizing he must've been doing something right. _That's lesson one.. Might be too corny to say. _He decided not to say anything and just kept going even though his arm was long since getting tired.

"S-set, stop," Sorceress giggled again as she grabbed his hand. _He's **crazy**._ She took a deep breath as she finally got him to be still. "I.. I really shouldn't keep you waiting.." _He's looking at me with those eyes again._

"Don't feel bad about it," Set chuckled as he bent down to sweetly kiss her lips a few times, "Although I guess you must want the real deal by now.." _Too conceited? I do think I did pretty damn good._

"Unless you want me to return the favor.." Sorceress breathed with a wide, nearly exhausted smile, "'Torture', whatever." She ran her fingers through her hair to get it out of her eyes.

"I'm gonna be straight with you," Set said with a sheepish smile, "I don't think you should turn the 'torture' back on me just yet.. Unless you **really** wanna wait a few minutes for me to get ready again."

Sorceress gasped, "Not a few **minutes**?!"

"Shush," Set laughed, "I'm serious. I'll get real lazy too."

"Well if that's the case I should've done you **first**."

"But you wanted me to torture you," Set laughed.

"That sounds **so** wrong."

"You're right. It does."

"Well come on," Sorceress giggled as she patted his thigh, "I'll just have to make up for it later, I guess."

"Works for me," Set beamed as he kissed her again before sliding off his boxers and dropping them on the floor. _Like she needs to make anything up to me though.._ Not that it should matter, or that either of them had a frame of reference to compare with, but by real world standards, Set was a little larger than average despite his short stature.

Sorceress cleared her throat and swallowed hard as she shyly eyed him up. By the way she was acting, she gave the impression that everything that had just happened, hadn't just happened. _No, __I can't stay shy about this. Snap out of it, girl._

Set carefully positioned himself between Sorceress' legs and entered her, though he took his time, and went in as deep as he could. It suddenly felt as if all was right in the world, as cliched as it might sound; All of his worries simply melted away as their very codes intertwined. In fact, his mind drew a blank when he tried to remember why he was worried in the first place. He lovingly gazed into her eyes, and could tell that she felt the same.

Sorceress patted him on the rear as she scoffed through her nose; A clear signal to 'get on with it' if ever there was one.

_I do all the work around here._ Set chuckled and pulled back, making sure to catch every sound and facial expression Sorceress made. _So beautiful._ He lifted her leg and rested it over his shoulder as he budged into her once more, harder. He kissed her leg as he continued to move into her again and again in a slow and steady pace.

Sorceress stifled soft moan after moan with one of her hands as best she could. She was worried that her cyclops servant, Roger, might be in a room nearby. Until then she didn't think that it would even be necessary to forcefully keep her voice down in her and Set's mostly unplanned Christmas activity.

"So what if he hears?" Set teased as he kept moving into her, careful not to push himself over the edge too soon. _So long as he doesn't barge in. _He kept Sorceress' leg propped up over his shoulder with one arm, while his other hand explored up and down her belly. He was having a hard time keeping up his smug grin just as much as she was having a hard time staying quiet.

Sorceress shot him a confused, pouty expression before laughing. _You're being ridiculous._

"I'm being ridiculous, don't mind me," Set laughed as he moved her leg from his shoulder and turned her so that she was laying her side. _I would **love** to make her **scream** though. _He laid down beside her against her back and reentered her from behind. He kissed her shoulder blade as he began to caress her breasts, something he was denied before.

Sorceress began to wonder if Set was perhaps a little **too** good at this for having no prior experience, but shrugged it off. It wasn't a **bad** thing by any means. _I won't complain about **that**, but-_She turned her head back at him, put her hand on his chest and smirked as she pushed herself away.

"Hey, I was **using** that," Set teased.

"I want to be the 'user' for a while, not the 'used';**I****f** you don't mind," Sorceress scoffed as she tapped his nose with her pointer finger. She kissed him fervently, her hair falling into his face as she pushed him onto his back for the second time and straddled him. Enough was enough; She **needed** to put him in his place.. at least for the time being. She felt as though if she didn't set the precedent **now**, then she would end up **always** playing second fiddle to whatever wild idea he came up with. _I'm going to **enjoy** this._

Set flinched as Sorceress eased him into position and pushed him into her as deeply and swiftly as she could. This was a war of endurance that she planned to win. As she continued to pull back and press into him, she leaned upward and slid her thumb into his mouth, which he began to suck on with a glint of playful annoyance in his eyes. He didn't exactly **want** to relinquish control of the situation like this, but he had already resolved to only be as selfish as she would allow. When Sorceress puts her foot down, you listen, because she wears heels. _This is fun regardless. _To test the boundaries she had put in place, he extended one of his hands upward to grab her breasts one more time.

Sorceress shook her head in disapproval and grabbed his arm. "Access denied," she teased, having every intention of maintaining absolute control over him. She turned his wrist upward and bit into it tenderly before lapping up his lifeblood as it slowly flowed to the surface of his skin and into her waiting mouth.

Set groaned as the sensitivity of his arm felt as though it was amped up tenfold. He could feel both extreme pleasure and pain shooting through his arm in constant, throbbing jolts as his blood was pulled out through his wrist. It was somehow more intense than when Sorceress would bite him on the neck, though he couldn't begin to guess why. He wanted to clench his teeth shut, knowing full well that his endurance was nearing its end.

Sorceress smirked at Set, sensing how close he was to losing their little game. She licked his wrist clean, though droplets of blood dripped from the corners of her mouth. She removed her thumb from his mouth and ran her fingers through his hair, "It's okay, I'll allow it." _No need to hold back._

Set was relieved, though disappointed that it was almost over. His breath hitched as he tightly clenched his teeth, and his hand formed a fist around portion of the red satin bed sheets as he lost the last shred of control he still had. Though he was done, Sorceress still wasn't.

Sorceress leaned down to kiss Set again, one hand on his chest and the other on side his neck. She lifted his head up as she wormed her other arm from his chest to his lower back and continued to force him into her again and again as quickly as she could, for as long as she could while he was still hard.

Set breathed deeply as Sorceress slowly pressed him deeply into her core a few more times as she finally finished. "..Merry Christmas," he laughed as she laid them both down.

"Merry Christmas," Sorceress breathed as a satisfied smile played on her lips. She ran her fingers through her hair to get it out of her eyes one more time as they gazed at each other with all the adoration in the world.

"So what made you finally bring it up, if I might ask?" Set teased as he tickled her ribs.

Sorceress giggled and patted him on the hand as she rolled onto her back. She stared at the ceiling briefly and sighed, "Roxie and I were just talking the other day, that's all.."

"Oh really?" Set chuckled as he remained on his side, facing her, though he propped himself up with his elbow, "What secrets have you two divulged to each other, I wonder?"

"You are **so** nosy."

"And **selfish**. Spill," Set beamed.

Sorceress laughed, "Fine, but you better not tell them I said anything."

"I swear, I won't."

"Good," Sorceress beamed as she ruffled Set's hair, "I was just.. worried about you, because you never expressed any kind of.. desire, and asked what it was like for her."

"And?" Set laughed. _Worried about me? Aww.._

"She just told me they hadn't done it yet either, but she was gonna do it with him as a Christmas surprise, that's all."

"So how long has it been bothering **you**? How much have I missed out on?"

"**We**, Darling. **We** missed out on a couple of weeks, maybe? N-nothing too major."

"Well hopefully we'll be better at communicating such matters from now on," Set beamed as he tenderly kissed her lips and lightly licked his blood from the corners of her mouth.

"I don't think we'll have to worry about it anymore," Sorceress chuckled as she sat up and put her nightgown back on, "Just don't go telling anybody, okay?"

"I wouldn't embarrass you out in public."

"You liar," Sorceress scoffed playfully as she remembered all the times he made a scene out in Game Central Station. She rolled her eyes and put on her panties as Set, too, put back on his clothes.

"Not about **that** sort of thing. You know what I meant."

"Well I do now," Sorceress said as she kissed Set on the cheek before they settled back under the sheets, "We'd better get some sleep for whatever event they've got planned tomorrow.. Goodnight, Darling."

"Goodnight, Honey," Set said sweetly as he cuddled up next to her, "Sweet dreams."


	2. Turbo and Roxie

Turbo sighed, laying on his back in his and Roxie's king size bed. He was in his taller form with his arms loosely tucked under his head and he was comfortably dressed in his usual silky grey pajamas. While waiting for Roxie to finish her business and come to bed, he counted the tiny specks on the ceiling. He was up to 53 by the time he heard Roxie turn off her hair dryer. _She's taking longer than usual._ He heaved another heavy sigh and called out, "Did you fall in?"

"Obviously," Roxie teased from over in the bathroom. There was an unusual nervousness to her voice that Turbo hadn't heard in a long while, if ever.

"You need some help?" _Did she __**really**__ fall in?_

"I'm fine," Roxie spat as she tightly grasped the porcelain counter top of the sink with both hands. _Come on, Roxie. We just have to do this. He's going to tease you, and you'll get embarrassed, but we'll get through it._ She sighed and looked in the mirror before putting on a Santa hat. _He'd better appreciate this._

Turbo had half a mind to get out of bed and check on her. _It's not like her to let me get a shower in first in the first place. Something's up._ Before he made the decision to get up out of bed, Roxie finally entered the room. "I like where this is going," he teased, his concern instantly washed away by **other** feelings.

"Oh, shut up," Roxie said with a wide, embarrassed grin as she crossed her arms over her chest, "It took me a while to work up the nerve to even do this. You're lucky I didn't run back in there and change, with **that **reaction." Rather than her usual jacket, shirt, and jeans, she was wearing Christmas lingerie which matched her Santa hat perfectly. It was a red velvet corset with a mini skirt and it had black lacing in the front and back. The top and bottom was trimmed in an especially fluffy white material.

"Well there's nothing to be ashamed of, so I don't know why you'd be so inclined to change just because of **one** little comment."

"It's embarrassing, **duh**!"

"Life is **full** of embarrassing situations."

"Mostly caused by **you**," Roxie grumbled playfully as she put her hand on her forehead and exhaled a hard breath.

"Come on," Turbo said sweetly as he patted an empty space next to him on the grey sheets of the bed, "I won't embarrass you that much, I promise."

Roxie knew better by now, but she still felt as though she ought to accept the challenge it seemed Turbo had issued. Competitiveness was deeply rooted into her code, even when there's no competition intended. _Like I can't take whatever embarrassment he could throw at me._ She sighed and slowly made her way to the bed and sat down beside him.

Turbo beamed at her lovingly._ It seems different somehow.._ This was the first time he had been in a relationship that didn't turn to sex within a few days. _That might be it, or maybe not.._

"Well.." Roxie said nervously as she laced the fingers of one of her hands with his, "Say something?"

Turbo chuckled briefly, then laughed, "Okay, I've got one. Remember the first time you went to my house and you ended up staying over in a guest room? You had just taken off your jeans and-"

"**Oh****h**** no**, not that.." Roxie beamed shyly, her free hand covering her mouth. _He's going to be using puns the whole time, isn't he?_

"Well what did you **want** me to say?.." _I'm still gonna say it. _"So do I get to unwrap my present this time?"

"I wasn't even **intending** to show off that time, you know.." _I was just getting comfortable._

"You knew I was just going get you a glass of water."

"I-I just wasn't thinking straight at the time, okay?" Roxie sighed as she nudged Turbo with her shoulder.

"You didn't answer my question," Turbo beamed as he stroked the back of Roxie's hand, her fingers still laced with his, "Do I get to unwrap my present?"

Roxie took a deep breath. She nervously opened her mouth, then after a second, finally answered, "Yeah."

Turbo hugged her close with cautiously tempered glee upon hearing her answer and asked, "So where did you get the outfit anyways?" He lifted the Santa hat off of her head and put it on his own, "I like it.. a **lot**."

"I said I wouldn't tell anybody.. but I got some coding lessons from Sonny and Elena. They think I just made our Christmas decorations though."

"Sneaky Roxie is sneaky," Turbo teased as he kissed her neck and rubbed his hand over the belly section of her corset, "I guess that **i****s** about the only way to get new stuff around here aside from getting it from new games as they get plugged in." He lightly tugged at one of the black laces on the front of her corset, slowly untying the knot. He almost didn't want to 'unwrap' her completely, since he found the outfit as a whole exciting, but for the sake of the pun, he pressed on.

"Do you always unwrap gifts this slowly?" Roxie asked as she raised a brow.

"We can always reuse the 'wrapping'," Turbo teased again, "Or would you **prefer** the alternative?"

_Another pun._ "Oh, forget I even asked," Roxie scoffed. She wanted to ruffle his hair for that response, but decided he looked cuter with the Santa hat on, so she let it slide.

"Okie dokie," Turbo chuckled as he untied the knot on the back of Roxie's corset and kissed the side of her shoulder, "Lift your arms, please."

"I swear if you say Turbo-tastic even **once**," Roxie sneered playfully as she did as requested and allowed him to slip the corset-with-skirt over her head.

"You'll do what?" Turbo asked playfully as he poked the nipple of one of her fully exposed breasts with his index finger.

"I'll get dressed and leave you hanging," Roxie teased, slightly annoyed at his sudden prodding. She had, on a couple of occasions since they started living together, allowed some **over**-the-clothes play, so she was used to him suddenly touching her, though this was most certainly different. More than anything though, she was relieved to have that 'strange outfit' off. _I must've looked so ridiculous wearing that.. yet I'm the one that did it._ She was also relieved that Turbo didn't make **that** big a deal out of it.. aside from the prodding. With all her might she prevented herself from cracking up laughing.

"Scary.. but would you **really** be able to, I wonder?"

"You wanna test it? Try and see. I **dare** you."

"..I'd rather **not** test it, to be honest." _I wouldn't get much added benefit even if she didn't fulfill that threat._

"**Ha**!"

Turbo fought the sudden urge to roll his eyes. _She is so easy to provoke._"I'm surprised a few guns and knives didn't fall out of this thing though," he teased as he held the corset up in his hands and examined it closely before glancing back over to her without shifting his head in the slightest.

"Oh, I don't carry **that** many weapons," Roxie said as she rolled her eyes.

"Apparently **five** is not a lot."

"It **isn't**!" Roxie said as she poked him in the center of his chest.

"Yeah, okay," Turbo said through a grin as he tossed the corset onto a dark, stained wood dresser across the room and seductively caressed Roxie's thigh, "Would you like to unwrap **your** present before **I** continue further?" He never did like to get undressed last. _It's __way __more fun to take turns__._ He also had a tendency to get quite impatient before the act itself, though he noticed he wasn't quite feeling that way on this certain occasion. There **was** impatience, of course, but it was more subdued than he was used to. It was more like anticipation rather than outright impatience.

"It's just a boring grey wrapping," Roxie scoffed, "I hope there's something good in there."

"I'm **sure** you'll like it."

"I'd better, as much as you've built up the hype all this time."

Turbo chuckled, "Well I don't exactly go around comparing myself with others, but I just somehow **know** I'm bigger and better than most in this arcade." _Not that bigger is __**always**__ better.. I feel sorry for whoever ends up with __**Ralph **__in the future. She'd __most likely __be walking with a __severe __limp until her next reset that's for damn sure.. __If she didn't outright game over._

"You mean like how I somehow knew your name was Turbo without anybody actually telling me?" Roxie asked as she unbuttoned his grey pajama shirt. _I was really only told his game, I think.._

"Yeah.." Turbo laughed, "You know, I'm surprised you didn't cover yourself up with your arms all embarrassed, to be honest."

"Well what use is there in hiding them now if we're about to have sex?" Roxie asked as she tossed Turbo's shirt aside. She leaned back and crossed her arms under her chest for added emphasis.

"You seemed pretty nervous before.." Turbo said with a wry smirk. _Jackpot._

"I was **also** in that embarrassing piece of lingerie," Roxie said as she cringed and glanced over to the dresser, "**That**, and you were the one taking it off of me. That's **far** more embarrassing than just being topless.. Do some people actually cover themselves up after stripping or being stripped?" _What's the point in that?_

"You'd be surprised," Turbo chuckled.

"I guess you **would** be one to know, Mr. I've-Had-So-Many-Previous-Girlfriends," Roxie scoffed. Right away, she regretted saying that, but didn't know how to take it back, or even if she really could. She pouted, making sure her bottom lip poked out more than when she normally pouted under other circumstances. It was the face she had taken to using whenever she unwittingly took her Turbo-teasing too far. In doing this, she had unintentionally given Turbo the inkling that she was still self-conscious about how many girlfriends he had before her.

_Ouch.._ Turbo scratched his head and sighed, "Well it's not like any of them were as good as you." His previous relationships failing wasn't **completely** his fault, though he was still partly to blame. He couldn't really ignore the fact that he would fly off the hinges in his rants on occasion. It was something he was trying his utmost to be careful about with Roxie, not that they seriously argued very often or for very long. "Even if- **IF** you were terrible in bed somehow, which I highly doubt something like that is even **possible**, I'd still love you more than all those previous girls combined."

_I made him go all weird again.. _"You're just saying that.." _Dang it._

"When have I ever lied to you?" Turbo asked sincerely as he gently rubbed her bare back with his hand. He smiled confidently, almost completely certain he'd never done so. _Can we get back to business?_

_I don't think he's lied to me before.._ "Well even if you **believe** it, that doesn't necessarily make it true." She felt as though she should tape her mouth shut, or at least stick her foot in it to keep herself from possibly escalating matters in an undesirable direction.

"Then what **does** it make it?" Turbo asked with a serious smile. _Cheer up, Roxie~. Please?_

"A delusion?" Roxie sighed, offering a smile in return. _And again.._

"Bah, you've always got some way to nitpick don't you?" Turbo teased. _She smiled again, finally._

"That a problem?" Roxie asked, feeling as though she, again, pushed her luck too far, not that she was doing it on purpose. She just always felt compelled to add **something**. She felt as though if she didn't, then whoever she was talking to would feel as though she wasn't invested in the conversation.

"As if. I **love** that about you.. So you wanna keep going?" Turbo laughed as he briefly squeezed her into a one-armed hug, "Your present is only halfway unwrapped, you know." _Or would that be a third of the way?_

"..Nah," Roxie said boredly, "I'm tired now.." She waited a second, then laughed, "Kidding. I'm joking, Turbo."

It suddenly felt as though someone turned on a heater. "Okay, now **that** was a bit much," Turbo chuckled as he ran his fingers through his hair and put the Santa hat on a nightstand next to the small lamp which was providing half of the light in the room, the other half provided by another lamp on Roxie's side of the bed.

"Sorry Turbs~," Roxie pouted again.

"Ah, it's Christmas," Turbo said through a grin as he rested an elbow on one of his crossed legs, "I couldn't stay mad at you."

Roxie smiled shyly and ruffled Turbo's hair. _Well I still shouldn't push my luck like that._

"I know you don't usually mean it when we're teasing each other anyways."

_Well that's good._ Roxie uncrossed Turbo's legs by grabbing and yanking at his feet, then effortlessly pulled off his pajama pants. She tossed them in a random direction, with them ultimately landing on the floor in an empty corner of the room. With that she looked down, smirked, and said, "It wasn't completely wrapped.. If you insist on us using puns the whole time." She gently grabbed his manhood which was peeking through the flap of his red boxers.

"It happens.." Turbo said with a wry grin, "I ran out of tape." _Not a pinch of hesitation, __eh?_

Roxie rolled her eyes and teased him briefly with her hands before letting it go when he seemed to be having **too** much fun on his own. "Alright, enough of that," she sneered playfully as she leaned forward, grabbed Turbo's hands and placed them on her rear, "Finish what you started."

Turbo grinned and firmly gripped her panties and pulled them off while pushing her down so that she was leaning on her side. "..Too sudden?" he teased.

"No," Roxie scoffed as she sat up and pulled his boxers off in an equally swift fashion then cleared her throat, "So let's get on with it already."

Turbo nodded slyly in agreement but stayed seated on the bed with his legs extended. _C'mon._

_He's expecting me to start us off? No way.._ Roxie beamed shyly and shook her head, "I think we've been beating around the bush long enough, don't you?" _Be a man._

_Fine, __**I'll**__ do it._ "I suppose so," Turbo chuckled through his nose and scooted closer to Roxie with his legs, using his arms mostly just to keep his balance. He got onto his knees in front of her then slowly ran his fingers through her hair as he began to kiss her, running his other hand up and down her spine.

Roxie exhaled contentedly through her nose and eased more into their kiss as Turbo laid her down onto her back. For taking only a few minutes to reach this point, it felt like an eternity.

Turbo wasted little time in moving himself into position between her partially spread legs and grinned wider as he slipped himself in, slowly pressing deeper and deeper towards her core.

Roxie tightly gripped the bed sheets at the sudden influx of pleasure. She had 'taken care' of herself on occasion, so she knew more or less what to expect, but there was just something.. **better** about having the real thing.

"One last pun, alright?" Turbo chuckled as he stroked her shoulder then eased his hand into the nook of her neck and under her ear towards the back of her head.

Roxie practically slammed her head down further into the pillow under her and sighed, then giggled a little, "Alright, fine.."

Turbo lowered himself further, making sure that he was plunged as deeply into her as he thought possible, then whispered into her ear, "I found something tighter than those jeans." He smirked and pulled his head back to gauge her reaction.

"I trust that's a good thing if you're telling me?" Roxie asked barely above a whisper as she subtly squirmed under him. She lightly placed her hands on the sides of his chest and worked them downward to his hips. _Move already, dang it.._

"What do **you** think?" Turbo asked sweetly as he began to move **slowly** and rhythmically. He was intent on 'losing' this race, though he had his doubts he could make her 'win' twice before he finally crossed the finish line himself.

"I a-asked you first." _Geez._

Turbo laughed and firmly plunged into her once more and answered, "Yes, it's a good thing."

"Let's just shut up and enjoy it then."

"Whatever you want, Darlin'," Turbo said sweetly as he pecked Roxie's lips and jaw as he resumed thrusting deeply into her. She was intoxicating, Turbo knew that much for certain. One wrong move, and he might well be finished. He was the greatest racer ever, but he was no miracle worker.

Minutes passed. Roxie's arms were lovingly thrown around Turbo's back and neck. They were both sticky with sweat. With her fingernails, she had lightly etched into his skin the proof that he had her on the ropes. She **hated** to admit it, at least out loud, but from her perspective, perhaps Turbo was onto something about all of his boasting; His fluid-like movements seemed to go exactly the way she wanted them to, almost as though he were literally reading her mind. Her only complaint would be that they'd mostly been in the same position since they started their little endeavor. "Hey.." Roxie cooed, her smile almost driving him over the edge until he hit the breaks. She placed one hand on his cheek and stroked it with her thumb, "Why don't we change things up a little?" She saved him, without fully realizing it; His expression said it all, however.

Turbo grinned widely as he pulled out and lightly rested his forehead on hers a moment while steadying his position above her, "Of course.." Turbo cooed back, his breathing uneven and shaky. He didn't notice until he stopped moving, but his arms felt almost as though they'd collapse from exhaustion if he stayed in that position much longer. "What did you have in mind?" He took a gamble on his arm's strength and held himself up with only one of them while he tickled her ribs and made her giggle a little.

"You've been doing most of the work, so I thought I could take the driver's seat for a while," Roxie beamed shyly as she leaned her head up just enough to kiss him. That wasn't the only reason, of course. She didn't fool Turbo for a second. It felt amazing, everything he was doing to her, but she wanted to wrest control from his hands. It just didn't feel right allowing someone **else** to have any kind of power over her. If that was going to be the case, it would have to be give and take.

"I thought we were done with the puns," Turbo beamed as he rolled onto his back, the cold sheets sending shivers down his spine. _If that's the way you want it, then so be it._

"Dang it.." Roxie laughed as she slowly straddled him and put a hand on his chest, "I didn't even notice.."

_Have you ever driven a stick? Where's your license? Buckle up._ A myriad of unspoken puns were running through Turbo's head as Roxie used her other hand to tease his manhood for a few moments before slipping it back inside. He clenched his teeth, grinned and beared it. He knew he was going into dangerous territory by giving the keys to someone else, but the thought excited him all the same. _Crazy women drivers. _He wasn't fond of that particular pun even if it did run through his mind all the same. He nearly got distracted, thinking about how stupid the notion that women don't know how to drive is, until Roxie began thrusting her hips. _I can't afford to lose my concentration here, not when I aim to make her come first. _He let his head fall back, barely touching a pillow just beyond its reach. _I don't even get an air bag.._

"You look like you're struggling," Roxie teased as she ran her fingers along Turbo's chest.

"Roxie, Darlin'.. I'm the greatest racer ever," Turbo scoffed as he steeled himself as best he could.

"You sure you can make good on what you said around when we first started dating?" Roxie teased again as she started moving faster, "I'm starting to have my doubts, you know.."

"**Ha**.." Turbo laughed dryly, "You were practically at your limit a moment ago and you're already getting cocky.. I'm not through with you** yet**."

"I find that hard to believe," Roxie scoffed as Turbo placed his hands on the sides of her belly then, with one of his hands, began to massage between her legs. She laughed in surprise as the additional pleasure shot through her and leaned down to kiss him. "N-never mind, I guess."

"You should never underestimate your competition," Turbo said with a grin between kisses as he held her close with his other arm as he continued to play with her. He was far from out of the danger zone, but he had at least leveled the playing field.

"Y-ou're cheating, Turbs," Roxie whispered into Turbo's ear as he began to thrust as well.

"It's **no**-**ot** cheating," Turbo chuckled with a shaky breath, "It's playing **smart**."

"You backseat drive-r.."

"**Ha**!"

"Dang it.." Roxie giggled.

"How about you turn around as well?" Turbo asked wryly as he slid his hand from her back to her rear, "I think we could have even more fun like that."

"You're trying to set me up for failure," Roxie said with a knowing smile as she rubbed her nose against his.

"You scared?" Turbo teased as his fingers explored between her legs on both ends.

"Agh, fine," Roxie beamed as she rolled her eyes, stopped moving, and sat back up, "Geez.. So what do you want me to do, Turbs?" She pulled her hair back slightly then let it go.

"Just turn around and lean back," Turbo chuckled, "It's not the end of the world, promise."

Roxie laughed, "That'd be one hell of a way to end the world.."

"Just **do** it," Turbo laughed as he squeezed her hips then placed a pillow under his head before dropping his hands to his sides.

"I'm doing it, gah," Roxie said as she rolled her eyes. Without getting up, she turned around so that her back was facing him. "Like this?"

_I love giving driving lessons. _"Now, lean back," Turbo said sweetly as he wrapped his arms around her breasts and lower belly to slowly pull her down so that she was nearly fully resting on top of him.

"You're enjoying every second of this, aren't you?" Roxie asked in playful annoyance as she lowered her head into the nook of Turbo's neck and ruffled his hair.

"Hell yes, I am," Turbo said and grinned widely as he grabbed her hips again, "Now move like this.."

Despite Roxie muttering a complaint under her breath she moved according to his guidance in an almost clockwise motion. _Do this, do that._

"Quit complaining," Turbo teased, "It's good to try new things, is it not?" He began to slowly thrust, timing his movements with hers.

"Well what do yo-u want me to say? Thanks?" Roxie scoffed.

"You don't **have** to say anything at all," Turbo scoffed as he kissed her neck. He tenderly groped her breasts with one hand as he used the other to tease between her legs again.

"F-ine, I won't."

Before more than a couple of minutes had passed, Turbo groaned under his breath and winced as he began to climax despite himself. He couldn't hold it back any longer, so he went full throttle, plunging deeper and deeper into her to make sure that she wouldn't last much longer herself, "D-don't stop yet.."

_He just.._ Roxie chuckled victoriously even though she was nearly there as well, "S-o~.. What did I wi-n?"

"Well," Turbo sighed, though he held his head high, "after I finish you off, we can go another round in a few minutes if you're up for it.."

Roxie closed her eyes and shuddered as she finally allowed herself to be 'finished off' then took a deep breath. "Well.. Yeah, I think I'm up for that," she laughed.

"I can't believe you made me 'come first'," Turbo laughed as he ran his fingers up and down her belly.

"Get used to it, Turbs."

"'kay," Turbo chuckled and gave her a kiss, "By the way, you were Roxie-tastic."

"Oh, for crying out loud," Roxie laughed and shook her head, "Fine. You were Turbo-tastic.."


	3. Turbo and Roxie 2

"So.." Turbo chuckled after he and Roxie had spent the last ten minutes just cuddled together, still in the nude. He was slowly running his finger tips on Roxie's belly under the silky grey sheets of their bed while her hands lay still on his chest as it slowly rose and fell. He had been 'ready' for some time, but he was fully enjoying the moment of laziness they shared with each other.

Roxie giggled a little and shook her head subtly before looking Turbo in the eye, "So..?" She slowly and lightly dragged her fingers down from his chest to between his legs to tenderly stroke his manhood. "Ready for round two?"

Turbo grinned at her slyly and ran his fingers down to between her legs, sliding two of them into her. "Hasn't it already begun?" he asked matter-of-factly.

"It seems like it," Roxie beamed as her body tensed slightly, "..I'm still feeling a little lazy right now though."

"Me too," Turbo said as he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, shifting onto his back a little more.

"So, what would you like to do, Turbs?" Roxie asked with a playful, yet tired smile as she continued caressing him with her hand, "Just lay here like this until we're 'done'?"

"Nah, I'm sure we can do better," Turbo chuckled tiredly in turn as he slid in a third finger.

_Ow.. _"I thought so," Roxie giggled, trying not to grimace. Him sliding in that third finger did make it hurt, though it **did** still feel good. _I don't want to complain.._ "W-well so long as it's nothing 'shameful'.."

"Shameful," Turbo laughed, "Well I suppose there **are** some positions less 'dignified' than others."

"By the way," Roxie said somewhat reluctantly, "three fingers kinda hurts.."

"Oh, sorry," Turbo chuckled sheepishly as he slipped a finger out from between her legs, "I forgot how tight you are for a moment."

"**Very** funny," Roxie beamed an incredulous grin and rolled her eyes. She took a deep, relieved breath and added, "So.. Do I even **want** to know which 'shameful' positions you've done it in?" Roxie teased.

"Well I've always been the **dominant** one in bed, I'll put it that way," Turbo laughed dryly, "I don't intend to be **submissive** any time soon either."

"Submissive?"

"**Oh**.." _I shouldn't have said that._ "You don't even want to know what that means, trust me. The less you hear the better."

"Are you baiting me into dragging it out of you? Or are you serious? I can't tell.."

"If you're curious enough to ask, I'll tell you," Turbo sighed into a chuckle, "Well.. Sorry to bring up another woman in bed, but this is a little tidbit about my first girlfriend.. Still want me to continue?" He raised a brow, reluctant to continue should it ruin the moment any further.

"Go ahead, Turbs," Roxie said with a subtle smile as she lightly pinched his nose with the fingers of her other hand, "She's out of the picture so it doesn't bother **me** any." _Maybe just a little.._

_Well that's good to know._ "Okay, well she was normal enough.. until she was in bed.." _Maybe I'm sharing it a little too easily, but that's nothing new._

"Was she a redhead too?" Roxie teased.

Turbo smirked and shook his head no, "There aren't **that** many redheads in games, you know.. And I didn't fall in love with your **hair**, although it **is** very much to my liking.. Anyways, she wanted to do weirder and weirder stuff ranging from her being tied up in intricate knots and candle wax being melted off of a candle over her.. to other things I care not to mention.."

"That's disgusting," Roxie laughed and cringed. _He actually did that?_

"Yeah.. I tolerated it for a while, but I eventually said enough was enough, so she broke up with me.. That was over the span of two weeks or so.."

"Well **that** wasn't your fault.. I know you said they always put the blame on you.."

"Yeah, I know.." _I still shouldn't have yelled at her though. It's not like I'm completely innocent. _Turbo smiled somewhat sadly as he rubbed the tip of his nose on one of her nipples. _All better._ "Anyways, I couldn't be happier than I am right now."

Roxie kissed the top of his head. _You liar.. _"Alright, so what do you want to do then?" she chuckled, "..Nothing **weird**."

"I've had enough weirdness for a lifetime, unfortunately," Turbo laughed, "so it's a relief to hear you say that."

"You poor thing," Roxie teased.

"Hey, it all worked out in the end, with us getting together before someone **else** nabbed you."

"Well.." Roxie said before considering her words more carefully. She almost got into the trap of mentioning the fact that Turbo would've originally gotten her game unplugged. "I suppose that's true," she laughed, "I'm glad you regard me so highly that you have to crane your neck upwards."

"I need a telescope," Turbo teased.

_Silly.._ Roxie shook her head and smirked.

Turbo beamed as he sat up and stretched, "How about we do it in the shower?" he asked sweetly, though his smile was laced with mischief, "I'd rather not feel gross with all this sweat for a full hour until we regenerate. I dunno about you." _And then there's the sheets, depending on how long __round two__ takes._

"Yeah, I'm kind of dripping," Roxie said as she scrunched her nose and trailed off into a chuckle. _Ew._

"Could be worse," Turbo laughed as they slowly got out of bed, "..Don't ask."

"I **won't**," Roxie scoffed on the way to the bathroom connected to their room, "I think I learned my lesson after hearing about knots and melting wax." _Damn, it's cold.._

* * *

Once inside the bathroom, Roxie hugged Turbo close; Her breasts were lightly pressed against his back and her arms were loosely draped over his shoulders. Her hands rested on his stomach as she looked around. It was mostly unremarkable, as any bathroom ought to be; The most prominent feature was the bathtub which doubled as a shower, with glass walls affixed to the tub itself. The glass walls had a rain-like pattern which, in theory, would afford the user, or **users**, some level of privacy should all other precautions fail. The walls of the bathroom itself were off-white, tiled, and shiny, and there was a light blue overhead cabinet to the right of the toilet which held matching towels.

Turbo grinned and rested his arms on hers. "At this rate we'll be here all night," he beamed, just slightly turning his head to look her in the eye.

"Well I'm not gonna throw you in," Roxie teased as she squeezed him a little closer before freeing her arms from his loose grasp. She went inside the shower and turned the water on, shuddering slightly before the water warmed up. "You coming, Turbs? The water's fine."

"With gusto," Turbo teased as he joined her inside then carefully slid the glass door closed behind him. The last thing he wanted was a puddle they could slip on when getting out.

"You know, Turbs," Roxie beamed as she carefully pushed him by his shoulders to the wall opposite of the shower head, "I think I like this idea of yours.." She inched her lips close to his, stopping just short of kissing him.

"Careful not to slip, Roxie," Turbo teased sweetly as he wrapped his arms around her waist and slowly pulled her wet body closer, with his manhood sliding downward between her thighs, "I'd hate for one of us to get a concussion." He placed a lingering kiss on her lips before trailing kisses down to her collarbone. "Let's just enjoy the moment.. and get washed up first."

"Bah," Roxie chuckled.

"Bah," Turbo laughed, "..Humbug.."

"You're anything but a Scrooge, though," Roxie said and smirked as she backed away slightly. She grabbed a purple bottle from a shelf and lathered up some lavender scented hair and body wash in her hands.

"That should be considered assault," Turbo teased as he reluctantly allowed her to coat his arms and chest in lavender of all things.

"You **like** the smell of lavender," Roxie scoffed as she pulled him partially into the water by his hips and worked her hands all over his stomach and sides.

"On **you**, yeah," Turbo huffed lightly in jest as he grabbed a black and red bottle labeled 'Hellfire'. It was a gift from Satan (Satine) after a certain incident. _Two can play at that game._

"Hellfire," Roxie scoffed and smirked while shaking her head, "What's that even supposed to mean?"

"Smells like cinnamon, best I can figure," Turbo chuckled as he slowly washed her breasts and belly. The water from the shower was hitting him on the head, making his hair fall flat onto his forehead, then dripped down his shoulders and chest.

"Mmm, cinnamon Turbs," Roxie said and then cringed after realizing she said it aloud. She shook her head and chuckled, "Sorry, that's corny."

"Aren't we **always**?" Turbo beamed before getting slightly serious, "..Now watch your eyes." He started slowly washing her hair, making sure to catch every curl. She was taking her time washing his back, running her hands up and down in a way that he could only describe as 'enticing'. "This stuff burns a bit when it gets in your eyes." _So curly. My fingers could get lost in it for hours._

_How can he make something as simple as washing my hair feel so good?_ "Does it now?" Roxie asked and smirked. It was tempting, but she fought the urge to just squeeze him closer and rest her head on his shoulder, and instead moved him out of the way of the water to get into it herself. The last thing she wanted was for her eyes to get burned by 'hellfire'.

Turbo watched excitedly, barely containing his lust, as the cinnamon scented hair and body wash cascaded down from Roxie's hair, shoulders, and breasts. _Soon.. I just have to wait.. _He wanted her **now**. He wanted her since before their shower even began, but now he **really** wanted her right that moment. _How long am I gonna have to wait for this?_ Watching the water bounce off of her body as she carefully rinsed her hair gave him the same feeling of impatience as waiting for a quarter alert after sitting around for hours with a would-be player in view of the screen.

_That's better._ After assuring herself that the danger of 'hellfire' getting into her eyes had passed, Roxie squeezed a load of the lavender scented hair and body wash on top of Turbo's head and worked it into his hair in a thick lather._ 'Get washed up first,' he says. Aren't we in here to have sex, damn it? ..I need to calm down.._ She playfully blew out a breath, puffing out her cheeks slightly.

_Should I tell her I can hear her thinking? Probably best to wait.._ "You're laying it on a bit thick," Turbo laughed as Roxie started shaping his hair in large spikes.

"Well **excuse** me," Roxie laughed, "I need a distraction or I might end up tackling you onto the floor."

"That's not just you," Turbo said wryly as he gently washed her butt and hips, and paid special attention to her inner thighs, "You're making it hard to stay patient." He shook his head and chuckled somewhat out of disappointment in himself. _Me and my big mouth. __But maybe it's better that she know it's not just her feeling pent up like this.._

"**Well**.." Roxie laughed as she cupped his manhood into her hands and stroked it carefully and methodically, "We can skip the legs and just.. move on?"

A wave of relief washed over Turbo alongside the obvious pleasure as he leaned closer to her and rested his hand on the wall just past her shoulder. _I'm glad the lavender scented stuff doesn't burn.._ "Yes please," he said in a tone that was a sort of calm eagerness while pulling her into a one-armed hug.

"So I guess I gotta turn around, huh.." Roxie said somewhat disappointedly as she rested her chin on his shoulder. _Taking it from behind d__oes__n't seem all that appealing, but it __might__ be the most comfortable position in such a cramped area.. with the exception of being on the __**floor**__. __Well that might not be so bad either._

"It's not **that** bad a thing, is it?" Turbo laughed as he started turning her by her waist, waiting for her feet and legs to follow suit. _C'mon.._

"Well, so long as I'm not down on my **knees** or something," Roxie scoffed and briefly looked over her shoulder to catch his eyes in a playful glare. _Mr. Used-To-Be-Always-Dominant.._

_Ignore that thought; She doesn't know.. Who am I kidding? She'd have said that anyway. _"That's actually a** fun** one," Turbo laughed as he hugged her by the waist and kissed her neck, "but I know not to suggest it **now**."

"**Ha**! You pervert," Roxie teased and shook her head once.

"Guilty," Turbo shrugged as he shifted her weight to lift her leg and rest it on the top of the tub so that he would have an easier time of 'putting it in', "I don't think you're 'innocent' either though. Just sayin'." _Wish we had enough room to actually __**sit**__ in here.._

"You gonna keep a lady waiting, Turbs?" Roxie asked with a hint of mischief in her voice as she loosely braced her weight against the sliding glass door with her palms. _I wish there were a bar or something to hold onto in here.._

"In we go," Turbo said quickly in a soothing tone as he slipped himself in between her legs, finally scratching that mental itch nagging at him for several minutes.

Roxie couldn't help but giggle. It could have been a result of what Turbo said, or how he said it.. or just because it felt that damn good, but she felt silly for giggling regardless, which only made her giggle more as she continued to think about it.. **and** as he began to slowly thrust into her. That might've had **something** to do with it too.

"Caught in a fit of giggles," Turbo laughed as he held an arm tight around her belly and caressed between her legs with his fingers. His other arm was braced lightly against the glass door over her shoulder which made it rattle.

"I swear to Konami, Turbs, if you make this door **fall**," Roxie laughed.

"Oh, please. It won't fall that easily," Turbo scoffed gleefully as he applied varying amounts of pressure on the door to rattle it louder, "See?"

"**Turbo**!" Roxie squeaked worriedly with a playfully annoyed smile as she leaned back and lightly grabbed the back of his head.

Turbo smiled warmly then kissed her shoulder and neck victoriously, "Relax, Darlin'. You're safe with me."

_Safe.._ Roxie chuckled, "You are so conceited, Turbs.." _Like __rattling a glass door is safe in any circumstance__._

"Oh well," Turbo laughed, "If I wasn't conceited, I wouldn't be me anymore."

Roxie sighed and nodded, then shook her head. _Right, right._ She cautiously braced herself against the glass door once more as Turbo's thrusts intensified. In theory they could have braced against one of the **other** walls, or even gone at it on the floor, but the possibility of the glass door falling only **added** to their excitement. She took one of her hands off the glass door and moved Turbo's hand aside to start pleasuring between her legs herself even though she was setting herself up for failure.

_Idle hands are the devil's workshop, __I guess__. _Turbo chuckled and started fondling her breasts. _At this rate she's going to 'win'._

Roxie had **wanted **to make sure that Turbo finished first again, but at the same time she couldn't help it this time; She just wanted **more** and didn't really want to hold anything back. Before long, shewent beyond her limit and climaxed as Turbo continued to thrust into her as deeply and quickly as he could. She clenched her teeth and her whole body shuddered as he kept going despite her being done.

Turbo laughed, somewhat apologetically, "Looks like we're tied one for one.."

"Y-you're mean," Roxie chuckled, "..I-I just let you win, that's all."

"Uh-huh," Turbo laughed. Moments later, as he climaxed, he wrapped his other arm other her belly and pulled her away from the glass door. He tightly hugged her close and asked in as sweet a tone as he could, "Hey.. When can we do this again?"

"A tie breaker will have to wait," Roxie sighed playfully as she leaned her head back into the nook of his neck, "..Nice racing with you though."

Turbo nodded and took a deep breath as he slowly released her, "Hey.. Think you could fix this shower up a bit? You know.. since you know how to code and stuff apparently."

"I can try," Roxie chuckled as she turned around, "but I was told not to even **tell** anybody about it, so I can't let you watch or anything. They'd probably find out **somehow** and stop trusting me with 'administrative abilities' or something." _It's stupid, really._

"Ah, I'm fine with that. I don't blame them for being cautious of me even going into those 'code rooms'.. Okay, that's kind of a lie; I do blame them a little for not trusting me, but whatever, right?"

"Don't worry, Turbs. Whatever changes you want, just let me know."

"Today really is the best Christmas ever," Turbo laughed.

"So far, anyways," Roxie said with a smirk as she bumped her nose against his before giving him a lingering kiss. She leaned back and caught her breath then said, "C'mon, let's finish getting cleaned up and go to bed."

"'kay~."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Phew~! You have no idea how relieved I am to finally have finished this xD. I don't think I'm cut out for writing lemons, really, judging by how distracted from writing this piece I got. A month and 5 days it took! Okay, so I'm gonna clarify a couple of things you might be wondering after reading this lemon.

Roxie calls Turbo a liar in her thoughts during this chapter because there is something that would make him happier, but I'm keeping it vague because that will be revealed in a chapter of Reload.

Now it's possible you might be wondering why Turbo is able to read Roxie's thoughts sometimes. That is because in this universe, characters who have sex with each other can hear each other's thoughts sometimes due to a connection that forms between them during the deed. She doesn't know about it yet because he didn't tell her yet and he learned long ago how to control it so that he doesn't send weird thoughts by accident. You'd probably think that Turbo has dozens of these connections, because he's had so many previous girlfriends, but I don't like that idea so let's say they need to be maintained or they deteriorate.

Now that I've finished this lemon, I'll be resuming my other stories. I appreciate your patience ;).


End file.
